E/B-thalassemia is the most common form of thalassemia disease. Little is known about the natural history of E/B-thalassemia and the factors which are response for the remarkable clinical heterogeneity. Patient will be monitored for the clinical phenotypic, and genotypic picture of E/B-thalassemia; laboratory studies will evaluate the hematologic parameters, iron overload status, infectious state and common endocrine complications.